


nights with your voice

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluffy, Gen, Late Night Conversations, bad is mentioned - Freeform, megapvptagquest, sleepy, tryna fill up the megapvptag, zelk is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mega listened. It was all he could do. Head aching as he hadn’t slept for a couple days, thoughts muddled, only clear thing was the other’s voice.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & MegaPVP
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: anonymous





	nights with your voice

Mega listened. It was all he could do. Head aching as he hadn’t slept for a couple days, thoughts muddled, only clear thing was the other’s voice.

Spilling slowly like honey through his phone’s receiver. Skeppy’s voice was low when he wasn’t recording, and even lower when he was tired. It was oddly relaxing to the mute.

“So I told him that I didn’t want to live anymore with him anymore, and he said he wished he never met me...”

Smile slowly formed on Mega’s face.

“...hey mega? You listening?”

Mega nodded slightly. Then he remembered Skep could see him. He texted him drowsily.

\- listening

A chuckle. “ you tired?” Smile in his voice.

\- wid awke

“Alright, surprise trivia!”

Mega blinked. Normally he would deny, but it was late and he felt loose and maybe it’d be fun?

“How long have we known each other?”

That ones easy. He types the answer, squinting his bleary eyes. 

\- 5 yresd

Skeppy decodes the poorly spelt message in seconds. “Ding ding! That was warm up, tho, so let’s see how you do on this next one- who did I take to prom last year?”

Mega yawned. Tap, tap. 

\- bad

Skeppy makes a little frustrated noise. “Okayy, this one is harder. You’ll never get it-“

It goes on for a while until Mega’s answers are barely intelligible. The mute is almost delirious with lack of sleep. Skeppy is energetic however, and finally asks the question he’d been planning from the start.

“Whose your best friend?”

No hesitation. - you

Skeppy awes loudly but Mega is half asleep and doesn’t realize he’s just exposed himself. 

“Ok then Meg, one last question. Do you secretly love me?”

Radio silence. 

Skeppy thinks the mute might’ve finally dozed off. Thank god, Zelk would tear Skeppy apart if he knew he kept the already sleep deprived mute up so late.

But instead. Another message pops up. 

\- ly skeke

Another giggle. “Love you too, buddy. Get some sleep though, you must be exhausted,”

\- gn skep

His heart is warm when he says “Goodnight, stupid” in reply.


End file.
